english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Wendy Powell
Wendy K. Powell (born April 19, 1971 in Fort Worth, Texas) is an American voice actress. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aquarion Logos (2016-2017) - Shizuka Kaibuki, Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Kaoru Toudou *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts: Season 2 (2013) - Kaoru Toudou *Baki the Grappler (2005-2007) - Emi Akezawa, Fake Emi (ep38) *Bamboo Blade (2009) - Toraji's Mother *Birdy the Mighty: Decode (2010) - Irma *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Irma *Black Blood Brothers (2008) - Additional Voices *Black Butler (2011) - Additional Voices *Blassreiter (2009) - Emil's Mother (ep13) *Blue Gender (2002-2003) - Amick Hendar, Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005) - Ms. Hongo *Case Closed (2004) - Reporter (ep4) *Casshern Sins (2010) - Spring (ep7) *Chaos;HEAd (2011) - Katsuko Momose *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Claymore (2008-2009) - Ilena, Irene (ep24) *D.Gray-man (2009-2018) - Hevlaska, Old Woman (ep33), Scorpion Akuma (ep42), Additional Voices *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Hiroe Ubayama (ep1) *Darker than Black (2009) - Yamashita (ep19) *Eden of the East (2010) - Additional Voices *Fruits Basket (2002) - Kyo's Mother, Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2005-2006) - Envy *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood (2010-2011) - Envy *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Petrona (ep15), Additional Voices *Ghost Hunt (2008) - Female Intercom (ep3), Oshima *Glass Fleet: La legende du vent de l'univers (2007-2008) - Guildy, Additional Voices *Gunslinger Girl (2005) - Rico's Mother (ep3) *Gunslinger Girl: Il Teatrino (2009) - Monica Maria Petris, Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heavy Object (2015) - Ayami Cherryblossom (Announced) *Heroic Age (2009) - Ambassador's Wife (ep10), Additional Voices *Kaze no Stigma (2009) - Additional Voices *Kiddy Grade (2004) - Etoh (ep12), Additional Voices *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Roshanak Babar (ep6) *Linebarrels of Iron (2010) - Judy Brown, Additional Voices *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Inn Auntie (ep12) *Nabari (2009) - Naoko *Negima! Magister Negi Magi (2006-2007) - Misora Kasuga/Student No.9, Additional Voices *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi (2008-2009) - Girl Walla (ep13), Misora Kasuga/Student No.9 *One Piece (2013) - Mrs. Negi (ep292) *Ouran High School Host Club (2009) - Fan Club Executive (ep19) *Overlord (2016) - Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Momo's Mom *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Popuko (ep11A) *Princess Jellyfish (2012) - Additional Voices *RIN ~Daughters of Mnemosyne~ (2010) - Informant (ep2), Additional Voices *Ragnarok The Animation (2007-2008) - Maria *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Proprietress (ep10), Additional Voices *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Rumbling Hearts (2007) - Additional Voices *Sands of Destruction (2010) - Additional Voices *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Keura (ep23) *School Rumble (2007) - P.A. Announcer (ep2), Additional Voices *School Rumble: 2nd Semester (2008) - Mikoto's Mother (ep17) *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Kochou (ep10) *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Akira's Mother *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Additional Voices *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Sgt. Frog (2009-2011) - Admiral (ep9), Sherry (ep31), Additional Voices *Shangri-la (2012) - Additional Voices *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Iku *Shiki (2012) - Yasuyo Hashiguchi *Shin chan (2006-2011) - Griselda, Hilde (ep54), Hisae Koyama, Red Hot Fever Demon (ep1) *Solty Rei (2007) - Eirene (ep24) *Soul Eater (2010) - Mabaa (ep12), Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Lil' Mama (ep10) *Spice and Wolf (2009) - Additional Voices *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Anna (ep5), Additional Voices *The Tower of Druaga: The Aegis of Uruk (2009) - Quox (ep1) *The Tower of Druaga: The Sword of Uruk (2010) - Amina, Additional Voices *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Miyo Kurahashi *Trinity Blood (2006) - Sister Paula *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Yomi (ep6) *Witchblade (2008) - Woman Scientist (ep22) *xxxHOLiC (2008) - Akari (ep18), Announcer (ep9), Mother (ep11) *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (????) - Mukuro, Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood: 4-Koma Theater (2012) - Envy 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blue Gender: The Warrior (2004) - Amick Hendar *Case Closed: Captured in Her Eyes (2009) - Additional Voices *Case Closed: Countdown to Heaven (2010) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone (2008) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2006) - Envy *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Additional Voices *King of Thorn (2012) - Assembly Member *Lupin the 3rd: Farewell to Nostradamus (2005) - Additional Voices *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Miss Merry Christmas *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Market Saleswoman *Wolf Children (2013) - Mrs. Nirasaki *xxxHolic The Movie: A Midsummer Night's Dream (2008) - Collector E 'OVA - Dubbing' *Darker than Black: Gaiden (2011) - Ticket Booth Woman (ep1) *Fullmetal Alchemist: Premium OVA Collection (2009) - Envy *Master of Martial Hearts (2010) - Izumi Hayakawa *Murder Princess (2009) - Cecilia *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Spring (2008) - Misora Kasuga/Student No.9 *Negima!? Magister Negi Magi: Summer (2008) - Misora Kasuga/Student No.9 *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Hannah 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *BloodRayne 2 (2004) - Kestral *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Hanna, Mysterious Guardian *Borderlands 2 (2012) - Jim-Jim, Tiny Tina's Mom *Borderlands 3 (2019) - Azalea, Hag, Watcher *Spikeout: Battlestreet (2005) - Additional Voices *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Fullmetal Alchemist 2: Curse of the Crimson Elixir (2005) - Envy *Fullmetal Alchemist and the Broken Angel (2005) - Camilla Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (109) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (103) *Years active on this wiki: 2002-2019. Category:American Voice Actors